


Mirai Nikki(but gayer)

by ShipperTrash08



Series: dumb catradora fics I sucked at writing [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, Alternate Universe - 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary Fusion, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Competition, Corrupted Catra (She-Ra), Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Human Catra (She-Ra), I'm Going to Hell, Murder, Yandere, oppsy tiny major spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash08/pseuds/ShipperTrash08
Summary: Consentēs Diī Iūnō IuppiterMinerva Apollo Mars CeresMercurius Diāna BacchusVolcānus Plūtō Vesta Venus
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: dumb catradora fics I sucked at writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896778
Kudos: 9





	Mirai Nikki(but gayer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love comments, so please leave a review.

"Annnnnd we're done!"  
Adora closed her therapy diary, finally satisfied with her work. When she first got it, she would hastily scribble words, so eager to do something else. Now, that little book was second nature.  
With a sigh, she flopped onto her bed.She usually tried to write the events of the day right after they happened so she didn't forget them, but today had been so busy that there had been no time. Her foster grandmother Razz had (tried) to make breakfast with her today, but Adora spilled pancake batter all over the floor. By the time she had cleaned up the mess, her bus had left without her, so she had to take Razz's old Beetle, which only went 40 an hour. Then (because the universe hated her even more) she'd ran into Catra, her old childhood friend. Adora couldn't do anything but stutter in the hallway in front of her, and she'd felt Catra's gaze on her back for the rest of the day.

She looked at a crudely drawn childhood picture, showcasing a tall, muscular woman with a humongous sword.  
_She-Ra, the Goddess of Power._ Secretly Mara Grayskull, showcasing as a bratty noble to hide her identity. Catra and Adora had made her when they were 7, a daydream from their horrible foster mother, Shadow Weaver. Adora made it a habit to talk to the drawing every night.  
"So, I had a rough day today. Ruined breakfast, made it to school late, even ran into Catra. "  
Silence.  
"I...should probably stop doing this, huh? What did I expect, for you to come out of the poster and tap dance? Catra probably never thinks of you anymore, either."  
Turning off the light, she tucked herself in her sheets and fell asleep.  
  
The sunlight filtered through the thin, worn curtains, which made Adora blearily shield her eyes and crawl out of bed. She opened her diary to write her first log for the day, only to find several written already.  
  
December 12, 2020, 7:00  
I wake up and head to the kitchen to grab a coffee. Surprisingly, Razz is already awake, sitting in her armchair and drinking oolong tea.   
  
7:02  
I talk with her for a few minutes. Razz comments about the sunrise.  
  
7:06  
While getting up to make breakfast, Razz trips on the rug, causing her to stumble and fall pretty hard.  
  
7:07  
Razz isn't moving. Something is wrong with her.  
  
7:10  
We're driving to the ER.   
  
Adora rolls her eyes at this horrible attempt for a joke.   
When she makes it out to the kitchen, her grandmother is sitting in her arm chair.  
"Hey, Razz. Didn't know you were up this early."  
"Oh, don't mind me. Just sitting here drinking my tea and enjoying the sunrise. It's cold, but beautiful out there, you know."  
Adora blanches. "Are you, by any chance, drinking _oolong_ tea?"  
Razz smiles. "Clever girl, how did you know?"  
She coughs. "I, um...smelled it. You know that good tea scent!"  
Her grandmother chuckles. "Now that you're up, we could try remaking those pancakes today."  
Adora smiles."Good idea."  
Razz slowly gets up and hobbles toward the kitchen.  
Suddenly, she slipped on the end of the rug.   
Somehow, Adora manages to sprint over there and catch her. As she helped Razz into a chair, she peeked at the microwave clock.  
7:06 _exactly_.  
She left her grandmother in the chair while she walked over to her room. She opened the diary, only to find the writing changed.  
  
December 12, 2020, 7:00  
I wake up and head to the kitchen to grab a coffee. Surprisingly, Razz is already awake, sitting in her armchair and drinking oolong tea.   
  
7:02  
I talk with her for a few minutes. Razz comments about the sunrise.  
  
7:06  
While getting up to make breakfast, Razz trips on the rug. Luckily, I catch her before she falls.  
  
7:07  
We make blueberry pancakes for both of us, with cinnamon toast on the side.  
  
7:10  
I hurry and clean up the kitchen so I can catch my bus.  
  
7:13  
I get on the bus to school.  
  
_What?_  
  
  
  
When she got on the bus, she opened her diary to figure out what was going on.  
  
7:13  
I get on the bus to school.  
  
7:17  
I leave the bus to meet up with my best friends, Glimmer and Bow. We walk to school through the normal entrance.  
  
7:18  
I enter the school, only to find Catra waiting for me next to my locker.  
  
_Could this diary... tell the future?  
_Adora knew what happened before it did. She saved her grandma. That counts as telling the future, right?  
She needs to know how the heck this happened, but this could be great! She could see all her Christmas presents before Christmas itself.  
_Speaking of which..._  
7:18  
I enter the school, only to find Catra waiting for me next to my locker.  
  
The only good reason she could think of for Catra to be at her locker wasn't pretty. She'd have to tell her friends she couldn't make it to their meet-up spot.  
  
  
  
-Eighth Period-  
"We will be taking a test on Abstract Algebra today."  
The class started shouting about how that's for seniors and they haven't even covered all of the Geometry, but Adora noticed how Catra's yellow eye ever-so-slightly turned to stare at her.   
She immediately hid her face with her book, only stopping when she turned around. She'd been seeing the Latina in unusual places all day.   
Almost like she was following her...  
She forced herself to clear her mind. She had a test right now, and her grades were already slipping.  
  
  
The test was hard and long. Adora wasn't proud of it, but she had to use her diary to get the answers.The teacher said nothing about her suddenly stellar math grades, only picked her test up and set it on his desk.After he dismissed the class, Adora checked her diary, only to find something horrible.  
  
3:35  
Hordak dismisses us from school. I walk out, but I can't shake the feeling that someone is following me.   
  
3:40  
I am murdered by the mysterious follower.  
DEAD END

 _Dead End?_  
Adora was in shock.  
"W-What happened to the future?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
Catra walked over, a smirk on her lips.  
"You got a dead end. Wow, I thought you would have at least waited one day before the death threats started coming out."  
Adora couldn't speak. Her tongue stuck to the top of her mouth.  
"Änd to think I followed you around all day, and you just stop here without any help."  
She had to get out, _now-_  
"What a shame."  
She sprinted past Catra and out the classroom door, then checked her diary.  
  
3:35  
Hordak dismisses us from school, but Catra is acting weird and tries to keep me in the classroom. 

3:36  
I run out of the school, Catra on my heels. God, she's fast.  
  
3:39  
I hide in an alley until I'm sure she has left.  
  
3:40  
I make my way back to my neighborhood.  
  
3:41  
I get the feeling that someone is following me again. Is it Catra?  
  
3:43  
I run around the neighborhood, hoping to shake them.  
  
3:46  
I guess I'll hide in the Bright Moon building for cover.  
  
3:47  
I am cornered by the stalker and murdered.  
DEAD END  
  
Catra caught up with her, and stopped in front of her.   
"Just hear me out, okay?"  
"Sorry, but I don't _stop and listen_ to my killer!"  
She headed towards a random building, sprinted into the elevator and pressed a random button.  
Somehow, Catra squeezed through the closing elevator doors, leaving her alone with Catra for god-knows-how-long.  
  
Adora managed to squeak out a whisper. "Help."  
Catra put her finger to her lips."Shh."  
She got a little stronger. "Help me."  
"Shut up!"  
"HELP ME-"  
Catra clamped both of her hands over Adora's mouth. She tried to bite, but it was no use.  
"Now, can you just listen to what I have to say?"  
She slumped on the elevator wall, defeated.  
"I'll take your silence as a yes."  
She took her hands off her mouth and fished around in her pockets before bringing out a smartphone. She showed it to Adora.  
  
**3:35**  
**Adora tries to leave school, but not after seeing her death in her diary. Wonder if she knows about the competition...**  
  
**3:36**  
**Adora won't listen to me and runs out. No choice but to follow her, I guess.**  
  
**3:39**  
**Adora is that afraid of me? Well, that speech in the classroom didn't help...**  
  
**3:45**  
**She's going to the elevator. If I hurry, we can make it!**  
  
_Another diary?_  
  



End file.
